Attends-moi !
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Blanche est fana de tout ce qui est petit, rose et mignon. Elle est bien décidée à capturer tous les Pokémon correspondants à ces critères. Mais le dernier petit malin sur qui elle a jeté son dévolu est bien décidé à lui donner du fil à retordre…


**ATTENDS-MOI !**

* * *

— Attends-moi !

Blanche se releva vivement des hautes herbes dans lesquelles elle était allongée, guettant silencieusement sa proie. Proie qui avait apparemment décidé de se faire la belle.

— Attends…Mais attends !

Peine perdue. Les longues jambes de la championne de Doublonville lui permettait peut-être de courir vite, mais elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec un Pokémon qui en avait quatre, de jambes. Enfin, plutôt de pattes. Et celui-ci se carapatait avec joie. Blanche crut même l'entendre lancer un ricanement moqueur, mais elle se morigéna : ce n'était pas le moment d'être parano !

El la championne courut. Elle courut plusieurs minutes à perdre haleine pour ne pas perdre sa proie de vue. Ce qui s'avéra totalement inutile car celle-ci se jeta tête la première dans un trou suffisamment gros pour la laisser passer.

— Nooon !

Elle se précipita sur le trou, mais ne put rentrer autre chose que son bras. L'enfonçant jusqu'à l'épaule, elle tâtonna à l'aveugle quelques instants avant de renoncer. A genoux devant le trou, elle le pointa inutilement du doigt avec un air farouche.

— Je t'aurais, grommela-t-elle. Peu importe le temps, les moyens, peu importe tout, mais je t'aurais !

Fulminante, de la terre sur les genoux, les bras et sur sa jolie chemise de la couleur de son prénom, Blanche se redressa, cherchant des yeux une nouvelle cachette pour pouvoir pister sa proie et lui tomber dessus à l'improviste.

Ah, les combats d'arène n'avaient rien à voir avec une capture de Pokémon sauvage ! La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de courir après ses challengeurs, c'étaient eux qui lui couraient après, en général. Et pas forcément pour son badge. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était craquante, après tout…

Oui, Blanche était jolie, elle le savait et en jouait. Son succès auprès de la gente masculine l'avait même rendue un peu capricieuse et avait fait fuir en courant sa modestie, folle de terreur. Blanche ne le vivait pas mal du tout.

Mais tout le charme du monde n'avait aucun effet sur les Pokémon. Fichus Pokémon qui ne comprenaient rien à la beauté, songea la jeune championne avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Prise d'un regain d'orgueil - ce n'était pas un truc qui faisait même pas le quart de sa taille qui allait lui tenir tête ! - Blanche grimpa agilement au premier arbre venu et s'installa confortablement sur une branche, les yeux fixés sur le trou par lequel avait disparue sa proie. Le temps lui sembla long, ainsi installée, sans rien pour se distraire, mais elle était plus têtue qu'une mule et ne comptait pas renoncer.

Après de longues heures, enfin, sa patience triompha. Un petit museau rose émergea du terrier et renifla les alentours avec prudence. Blanche se figea, retenant jusqu'à sa respiration pour éviter de se faire repérer. Ce qui ne servit pas à grand-chose car le Pokémon planta directement ses yeux dans les siens comme pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait qu'elle était là. La championne, plus immobile qu'une statue, et sa proie s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence.

Puis le Pokémon fila.

— Non, non…! Hurla Blanche, désespérée. Attends ! Attends-moi ! !

Elle sauta à bas de son arbre et s'apprêta à suivre sa proie quand un étrange bourdonnement se fit entendre. Etonnée, la championne fit une brusque volte-face, sans se rendre compte que le Pokémon qu'elle voulait attraper faisait de même, les yeux curieux.

— Bzz ? Fit Blanche, perplexe.

Elle regarda le pokémon, qui en fit autant, l'air interrogateur lui aussi. Elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur cette boule rose inutile pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Il fallait tout faire soi-même, ah là là…

— Bzzz, poursuivit le bruit, tout proche.

Et une horde de Dardargnan apparut dans un bourdonnement furieux. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps à Blanche pour comprendre qu'ils en avaient précisément après elle.

— Aaaaaah ! ! Hurla la jeune fille avant de détaler.

Elle avait sûrement dérangé les insectes en criant quelques instants auparavant et ceux-ci étaient fous de rage. Ils la poursuivirent en vrombissant alors qu'elle courait de toutes ses forces à travers la végétation pour leur échapper, sans oublier de crier à s'en éclater les poumons. Elle criait fort et d'une voix plutôt aigue, mais cela ne suffisait pas à produire des ultrasons, pensa-t-elle fugacement. Dommage, elle aurait peut-être pu faire fuir les bestioles si elle générait des ultrasons…

Finalement, Blanche oublia ses considérations scientifiques en butant sur une racine qui traînait. Elle échoua dans un buisson de ronces dans un couinement plaintif. Cependant, le bon côté des choses fut que l'essaim de Dardargnan passa sans s'arrêter au-dessus d'elle et poursuivit son chemin.

Haletante et le cœur encore trop battant, elle laissa passer quelques longues minutes avant de s'extirper des ronces et retira quelques épines qui s'étaient sournoisement enfoncés dans ses bras nus avec des grimaces horrifiées. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir dans quel état elle devait être, que diraient ses fans s'ils la voyaient ainsi ? Quelques jurons fleuris s'échappèrent de sa jolie bouche alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement.

— Fichues sales bêtes ! Bon…Où en étais-je ?

Elle s'en rappelait tout à coup quand elle croisa une fois de plus les grands yeux de sa proie. Le Pokémon la regardait d'un peu plus loin et se moquait visiblement d'elle. Blanche vit rouge. Plus de blanc, plus de rose. Tout ce qui n'était pas ce Pokémon avait totalement disparu de sa vision. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air terrifiante en cet instant car le Pokémon écarquilla ses yeux avec effroi.

— Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! Rugit-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite tel un Tauros en pleine charge.

La course reprit, mais l'ambiance avait changée : de déterminée à capturer le Pokémon, Blanche en avait fait sa priorité absolue. Elle n'allait pas laisser un truc aussi petit se moquer d'elle impunément. Elle était la championne d'arène de Doublonville, que diable !

Le Pokémon disparut bien vite dans les hautes herbes - il était assez petit pour se dissimiler partout - et elle passa un temps fou à le chercher, s'enfonçant toujours davantage dans le Parc Naturel, où elle faisait sa chasse.

— Petit, petit, petit, appelait-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Viens, petite boule de poil, tu veux pas un su-sucre ? Oh, un petit su-sucre pour l'adorable peluche rose ! Viens chercher le petit su-sucre ! Tu vieeeeens ?

Elle se sentait terriblement bête et priait pour que personne ne la voit se donner ainsi en spectacle. Heureusement, les dresseurs dépassaient rarement les premiers niveaux du parc, à part les fous en quête de sensations fortes.

Et elle. Et elle n'était pas folle, elle était prête à sauter à la gorge du premier qui ne songeait qu'émettre cette hypothèse.

Seuls quelques roucool faisant la sieste sur les branches d'un arbre étaient témoins de la scène. Néanmoins, les roucool ne parlaient pas et Blanche savait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'eux. Qui leur donnerait des rations de graine l'hiver s'ils l'attaquaient, hein ?

— Petit, petit, petit….

— Bull !

Un cri aigu, vibrant de désespoir, trancha l'air juste au moment où Blanche trébuchait dans un trou et lâchait un vilain juron. Elle se redressa, sourcils froncés, croyant avoir mal entendu.

— Y a quelqu'un ?

— Snubbuuuull ! !

Le cri terrifié du petit Pokémon fut cette fois parfaitement audible. Blanche n'hésita pas un instant et s'élança en direction des aboiements, comprenant qu'elle était appelée au secours. Malgré tous ses défauts, la championne de Doublonville détestait voir les autres souffrir, que ce soit des humains ou des Pokémon. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle sauverait ce pauvre bout de chou de ses ennuis.

Elle chercha un moment, aidée par les appels de plus en plus insistants du Pokémon et finit par le dénicher, empêtré jusqu'au cou dans un épais buisson de ronces. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle il était arrivé là, mais le moindre mouvement qu'il effectuait le faisait souffrir horriblement.

— Oh, pauvre petite chose…Attends, je vais t'aider.

Blanche s'agenouilla devant l'épais buisson et, à l'aide d'un petit canif qu'elle sortit de son sac-banane, entreprit de taillader les branches épineuses. Le Snubbull la laissa faire sans broncher, comprenant certainement qu'elle était son seul salut. Quelques instants plus tard, elle enfonçait le bras dans le buisson pour en extraire le plus délicatement la peluche rose. Le Pokémon était tout égratigné et tremblait de douleur.

— Pauvre chou…compatit la dresseuse. Bouge pas, encore une seconde, je vais arranger ça…

Cette fois, elle sortit de son sac une potion - elle avait été scout, petite, et leur devise « toujours prêts ! » était encore fortement ancrée dans sa mémoire - et entreprit d'en asperger le snubbull. Les coupures disparurent rapidement sous l'effet du miraculeux produit.

— Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite. Tu es comme neuf ! Ce que tu es chou !

Elle le gratifia d'une caresse tendre et le Pokémon plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Blanche se tut, comprenant que le moment était important. Souvent, les Pokémon et les humains créaient des alliances justement grâce à ce genre de situations. Qui sait, le Snubbull avait peut-être compris qu'elle s'occuperait bien de lui, accepterait qu'elle le capture…Il était trop mignon, une perle dans son équipe !

— Bull !

Et le petit Pokémon se carapata. Un fois de plus. Blanche crut un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer de désillusion, puis reprit sa poursuite.

Une énième fois.

— Ah, tu le prends comme ça ! Ragea-t-elle. Tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas, je te le garantis ! !


End file.
